Master of the Aura
A monk-like class with magical attributes designed by ''Brandon Camden'''' to be employed by [[Ghrolok Stonecrusher|''Ghrolok Stonecrusher]]. Level Proficiency Bonus Muladhara Features 1 +2 - Unarmored Defense, Unarmed Attacks 2 +2 1d4 Manipura Defense, Muladhara Enhancement 3 +2 1d4 The Third Eye 4 +2 1d4 Ability Score Improvement 5 +3 1d4 Extra Attack, The Anahata Gift 6 +3 1d4 The Third Eye, Battle Vision 7 +3 1d6 Inner Prowess, Aura Generation 8 +3 1d6 Ability Score Improvement 9 +4 1d6 Enhanced Speed 10 +4 1d6 Extra Attack, Internal Detection 11 +4 1d6 The Third Eye 12 +4 1d8 Ability Score Improvement 13 +5 1d8 Illusional Step 14 +5 1d8 Meditative Healing 15 +5 1d8 Superior Critical 16 +5 1d8 Ability Score Improvement 17 +6 1d10 Aura Stability 18 +6 1d10 Ability Score Improvement 19 +6 1d10 Keen Senses 20 +6 1d10 The Third Eye Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per class level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Con modifier Hit points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Con modifier Proficiencies Armor: None Weapons: Unarmed Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose 2 from Arcana, Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, Survival Unarmored Defense Beginning at Level 1, While you are wearing no armor and not wielding a shield, your AC equals 10 + your Dexterity modifier + your Wisdom modifier. Manipura Defenses Beginning at level 2, you may use your reaction to add your proficiency bonus to your AC for a single attack performed against you. Muladhara Enhancement Beginning at level 2, you are able to transfer your physical aura energy into your fists dealing additional Force damage during each attack while performing unarmed attacks. The damage increases with your class level and is depicted in the class table. The Third Eye Beginning at level 3, you are able to concentrate your energies into Anja to access the Third Eye. While you are using the Third Eye, you have a state of enlightenment and feel at a higher consciousness. Using this feature requires concentration and while active, you can detect the alignment of all creatures within 30 ft of you. Additionally, you gain general information on their power in terms of strength and level. Beginning at level 6, you become more in tune with your Third Eye and now have a sense of precognition. The precognition will be of a specific moment in the near foreseeable future. The description of the moment and its environment will be described by the DM. Visions of precognition appear randomly and sporadically. Beginning at level 11, your Third Eye enables you to project your consciousness into the Fade. You may remain in the Fade for up to 10 minutes or if you take damage before being forced to return to your material form. While traversing the Fade, you gain sensory information from the material plane that is limited to sight only. All other sensory information is communicated through the Fade. Additionally, you maintain the aspect of having a physical form which is a copy of yourself in the Material Plane, except that it is only visible and intractable in the Fade. You can perform this feature once every long rest. Beginning at level 20, your Third Eye graduates in effectiveness to enable you to project your actual material form into the Fade instead of just your consciousness. While performing this feature, you no longer leave behind a material form. Extra Attack Beginning at level 5, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action during your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 10th level in this class. The Anahata Gift Beginning at level 5, you are able to transfer your energies through the Anahata to heal yourself. As a bonus action, you may use this feature to heal for 1d12 plus your class level. You can only use this feature once every short or long rest. Battle Vision Beginning at level 6, you are able to sense through your Vishuddha Aura to perceive how certain people or creatures fight. You gain bonus initiative equal to your Wisdom modifier. Inner Prowess Beginning at level 7, you become an expert in close combat maneuvers. You may use your reaction to perform either of the following: * Attempt to grapple a creature within melee range of you after they perform an attack. * Redirect a creature’s weapon attack against an ally within 5ft of you to target you instead. Aura Generation Beginning at level 7, you are able to change your perspective Aura. This enables you to relay false information regarding your alignment or general power to other creatures that can perceive auras. Enhanced Speed Beginning at level 9, you are able to channel your Manipura Aura into your speed and agility, increasing your speed permanently by 10 ft. Internal Detection Beginning at level 10, your senses through your Anahata Aura enable you to gain proficiency in Constitution saving throws. Illusionary Step Beginning at level 13, you may use the spell “Misty Step” without magical components or semantics. When performing this feature, you may leave behind an illusion of yourself at your former location. The illusion appears real and a creature must succeed on an Investigation 20 to discern that it is an illusion. The illusion disappears at the beginning of your next turn. You can use this feature once every short or long rest. Meditative Healing Beginning at level 14, you are able to meditate in order to heal yourself. Once per long rest, you may gain the benefits of a short rest while meditating for at least 5 minutes. Superior Critical Beginning at level 15, your weapon attacks score a critical hit on a roll of 18-20. Aura Stability Beginning at level 17, once per long rest when you would begin bleeding out, your auras automatically stabilize you. Keen Senses Beginning at level 19, you can channel your aura through your senses, enabling you to gain blindsight and tremorsense within 30ft. Category:Homebrew System